Arcade Star Dahlia
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Dahlia | jname=ダリア | tmname=Dahlia | image=Platinum Dahlia.png| size=200px| caption=Artwork from Platinum | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh /Johto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Arcade Star (Frontier Brain) | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | brain=Pt | facility=Battle Arcade| print=Arcade Print| anime=no | epnum= | epname= | enva= | java= }} Arcade Star Dahlia (Japanese: ルーレットゴーデス ダリア Roulette Goddess Dahlia) is the Frontier Brain in charge of running the 's Battle Arcade. She is the only character in the games to have the Arcade Star (Japanese: ルーレットゴーデス Roulette Goddess). In the games She is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arcade in the Sinnoh and Johto regions. Fantina is a fan of Dahlia's dancing style. An NPC inside of the Battle Arcade notes that Dahlia has a peculiar fashion sense. Dahlia will challenge the on the 21st consecutive battle and award them the Battle Arcade's Silver Print if defeated. She returns when the player reaches the 49th battle, this time awarding the Gold Print when beaten. Pokémon Silver Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Dahlia.png |prize=20 |class=Arcade Star |classlink=Arcade Star Dahlia |name=Dahlia |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Arcade |pokemon=3 }}| | | Gold Print challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Dahlia.png |prize=20 |class=Arcade Star |classlink=Arcade Star Dahlia |name=Dahlia |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Arcade |pokemon=3 }}| | | Quotes ;Initial battle * Before battle :"No need to worry. ♪ Let chance do what it does. Like surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. No need to worry. ♪ Things will go as they will. But, enough of that. I know one thing for certain. You have arrived here not merely because you were lucky. Let us not waste any time. I wish to test your skills myself!" * After the roulette :"Always be smiling! Luck comes to those who are happy! That's why I always keep a big smile and believe in my Pokémon when I battle." * Being defeated :"You're so very, very good! My Pokémon had a good time, too!" * After being defeated :"How fabulous of you! Your love of Pokémon shone through, and, in turn, your Pokémon believed in you. That is why you handled everything thrown your way splendidly. A most wonderful victory it was!" ;Rematch * Before battle :"No need to worry. ♪ Let chance do what it does. Like surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. No need to worry. ♪ Things will go as they will. But, enough of that. You are proving yourself incredible. Are you incredible because you are so lucky you shrug off bad luck entirely? Or, are you so incredibly talented to not be swayed by luck, good or bad? I wish to see for myself what brought you to me today!" * After the roulette :"Whenever I battle someone tough, I smile. I cannot help it! How about you? What do you do? Do you laugh? Cry? Get angry?" * Being defeated :"Battling a wonderful is always a happy occasion!" * After being defeated :"Truly, it was so very fabulous of all of you! Bad luck, you cast aside, and good luck, you netted. That you did so is evidence of your abilities. By defeating me, Dahlia, you have proven your mastery brilliantly! I am sincerely happy for having this battle against you!" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Dahlia first appears along with her fellow Frontier Brains, Palmer, Thorton, and Argenta in a meeting; afterward they go back to their facilities. Dahlia later appears at her facility, the Battle Arcade, when racks up enough wins that will allow her to challenge the Frontier Brain soon. After Platinum wins enough times, she becomes eligible to fight Dahlia. Due to an unexpected earthquake, Platinum is unable to stop the roulette in time and Dahlia does so instead, causing it to land on the Pokémon swap button. Due to it landing on that button, Dahlia and Platinum switch their teams and begin battling. At first, Dahlia has the upper hand because of Platinum's refusal of harming her own Pokémon but, once she gains the resolve to do so, she manages to defeat the Arcade Star. Later, Dahlia helps Platinum with her research of the Distortion World and despite her attitude, she throws a tantrum offscreen due to her loss to Platinum being her first one. Pokémon On hand was used to battle Platinum at the Battle Arcade. However, due to the rules of the Pokémon swap button, it was sent to battle on Platinum's side. It managed to deal heavy damage to Platinum's Rapidash. After that, it was returned to Dahlia. Ludicolo's only known move is .}} was used to battle Platinum at the Battle Arcade. However, due to the rules of the Pokémon swap button, it was sent to battle on Platinum's side. Medicham was used to defeat Platinum's Rapidash, causing Dahlia to lose the match. After that, it was returned to Dahlia. None of Medicham's moves are known.}} was used to battle Platinum at the Battle Arcade. However, due to the rules of the Pokémon swap button, it was sent to battle on Platinum's side. In the battle, it was defeated by a single from . After that, it was returned to Dahlia. Togekiss's known moves are , , , and .}} Temporary was one of the Pokémon used in the . She is Platinum's starter. Prior to the battle, she was given to Dahlia. After the battle, Empoleon was returned to Platinum.}} was one of the Pokémon used in the . He is Platinum's very first Pokémon. Prior to the battle, he was given to Dahlia. After the battle, Rapidash was returned to Platinum.}} was one of the Pokémon used in the . Prior to the battle, she was given to Dahlia. After the battle, Lopunny was returned to Platinum.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Dahlia or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fire|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=019/100}} |type=Psychic|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare|ennum=26/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=051/100}} LV.X|type=Fire|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=142/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=020/100}} Trivia * Dahlia shares the same catchphrase, "No need to worry", with in the . Names Arcade Star |bordercolor= |ja=ルーレットゴーデス Roulette Goddess |zh_yue=輪盤女神 |zh_cmn=輪盤女神 / 轮盘女神 |fr_eu=Diva Arcade |de=Arkaden-Star |it=Diva Arena |ko=룰렛여신 Roulette |es_eu=Astro Ruleta |vi=Nữ thần Vòng xoay }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Game characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Dahlia es:Delila fr:Dahlia it:Dalia ja:ダリア zh:大麗